


knight in shining armor

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, found a lil thingy in my drafts and was like y not post dis, hope u enjoy, short lil blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: Itachi has been giving Naruto rides home from school for the past month. Sasuke finds two twenty dollar bills in his bookbag one day when Itachi drops Naruto off.





	knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> eh

“Thanks for the ride again,” the blond grabbed his bookbag and exited the car.

“It’s fine, Naruto.” The man drawled from the driver’s seat. “You've said it daily the past month.”

“I know, I’m just grateful is all. With me not having a car and you guys having to go out of your way…”

“It’s fine, Naruto. We’re not going out of our way, and we don’t mind.”

“What I do mind is sitting here letting the gas run.”

Naruto straightened, eyes widening. “Oh! Okay. Bye, S’ke, ‘tachi.”

“Bye.” Both Uchihas droned in unison, but as soon as Naruto exited the car, Itachi turned around to stare at his younger brother. “Check the pouch of your bag.”

“Why?” Sasuke did. “Did you give me this twenty?”

“No. Naruto did.”

“I don’t know if I’m understanding—“

“Sasuke, think about it. We’ve been giving him rides the past month, and he feels indebted somehow—“

“—oh my god, there’s two twenties, I’m gonna kill this idiot—“

“—and so he’s trying to compensate by paying you, even though this is my car. He knows you wouldn’t take it, so he had to slip it in secretly.”

“Ugh,” Sasuke groaned, “you’re right. It sounds exactly like Naruto. Should I just give it back to him?”

“Well, I’m more than willing to accept this offering, but if you want to play the knight in shining armor, then by all means.”

The younger wrinkled his nose as Itachi pulled off. “‘Knight in shining armor’? What if I don’t even say anything tomorrow and just pocket the money?”

“Then you’d burn with silent guilt until it forced you to give it back.”

“Hn.” Sasuke hummed, not enjoying how right his brother always was.

**Author's Note:**

> feels incomplete but i like it somehow


End file.
